


Sojourner

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Character Study, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dief's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourner

Why do you scold me  
because I no longer hunt my prey?

You were the one  
who couldn’t swallow the blood in your mouth  
the ice cut your paws too deep  
your fur was never thick enough

I followed you here  
to the too-hard ground and the sour strange smells  
the gentle hands  
food that doesn’t run  
the sky that presses close  
the missing stars

I run I bite  
I hide I hear

You are the one  
who has forgotten  
the song in the feet in the blood in the howl in the night

but your scent cannot lie

I taste I scent  
I guard I wait

You are the one  
who has forgotten  
what you were  
who you came here to be

I remember  
for you

But you have forgotten  
how to hear me


End file.
